


Empty Space

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freckle Love, Impala Sex, M/M, RP, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of driving, Dean gets… Impatient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

Dean didn’t often get epiphanies, but this was one of those  _odd_  moments where he did. Driving down the road with his brother, same as every other day in his life; they didn’t get moments much like this anymore. But Dean felt that familiar stir when he turned and looked at Sam. There weren’t much in the ways of smiles between them, those didn’t come as easy as they did before, but there was definitely that calm comfort that always hung there in the area between them, in the space on the seat that neither of them filled.

The older Winchester smiled as the radio played some soft classic rock jam, no, there definitely weren’t enough moments like this; moments where he could breathe. Moments where Sam was still that innocent, bored, sleepy little brother, and Dean was the stubborn, quiet, brooding older brother.

He reached over into the silence between them, breaking that barrier of untouched air along the seat where their legs never moved, and his hand settled on the top of Sam’s left, midway between his knee and hip.

Sam smiled and shook his head at Dean’s choice of music, as much as he pretended it grated on his nerves; he loved it. It wasn’t a harsh touch, but it was enough to grab Sam’s attention. He looked down to see the freckled knuckles laid out on his thigh, his smile faltered just a little bit out of confusion. The younger Winchester looked over to Dean, raising a quizzical brow as if to say, ‘ _What the hell is this?_ ’ He felt his stomach knot up as he licked his lips and swallowed.

Dean continued staring firmly on ahead, the hand on the wheel as steady as it was before, only alone now, without his right upturned around the five o’clock position like usual. The hand on Sam’s leg, however, moved suddenly, smoothing over the jeans, running calmly up to his knee and then back down, closer to Sam’s thigh before it squeezed the meat of the younger brother’s left leg.

Sam wasn’t sure if Dean had caught on to the way he’d been watching him, maybe the older Winchester had Sam all figured out. He couldn’t decide if he was just doing it to mess with him, or if he even  _slightly_ reciprocated Sam’s feelings.

The younger Winchester shifted a little, but not enough for Dean’s hand to fall off. He cleared his throat, trying to get his brother’s attention, his face still curious. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Dean to touch him, it was just that this was something he wasn’t really expecting; caught him off guard.  _Come on, Sam, just take what you can get_.

The hand moved then, reaching down between Sam’s legs, touching his warmed inner thigh, fingers curling into the creases of the jeans and squeezing lightly. Dean’s pinky finger was near enough to his brother’s crotch, just a whisper from it, and still, he didn’t falter or turn, not even smirk; eyes set on the road as he took a right ear turn.

Sam felt a shiver roll through him, almost embarrassed at how his body was reacting to his brother’s touch. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find something to say. Even if he vocally protested to the way Dean was touching him, his growing erection would make the lie apparent. The younger Winchester almost felt lightheaded, worried that this was just a sick joke.

Dean looked over finally, eyes still and staring into Sam’s. They were serious, more serious than maybe he’d ever been in his whole life, unblinking, content, and as firm as the hand on the wheel was. The one on Sam’s thigh squeezed again, tighter this time,  _suggestively_.

It didn’t take much for Sam to realize it wasn’t a joke, it couldn’t have been with the way Dean was looking at him. What was he doing though? This didn’t make a lick of sense. The serious, almost hypnotic gaze coming from his brother was enough to make his dick twitch. He didn’t realize it, but Sam shifted about two to three inches closer to Dean, unable to peel his eyes from the older Winchester.

Dean licked his lips, hand gripping tight and pulling his brother even _closer_ , nearly suffocating the gap between them. The car slowed, but it was minimal, and Dean’s eyes flicked to the road before returning to Sam again as his arm moved, palm settling on the hardening cock causing the slightest tent in the younger Winchester’s jeans.

“Dean, what are you…?” Sam bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a moan, “You’re gonna wreck us,” He raised his hips a little, the movement so minuscule you would’ve missed it if you weren’t watching. If Dean didn’t know Sam was hard before hand, he sure as hell did now.

“I’ve got us both,” Dean said, voice still and solid as he turned back to the road, hand rubbing against the front of Sam’s jeans, fingers brushing the fabric of them as he swallowed, “It’s  _fine_.”

Instead of watching Dean’s hand, Sam was more intent on watching his brother’s face. There was no expression, _he was just rubbing Sam’s **dick**._ This whole thing seemed a little bizarre to him, but damn if it didn’t feel good. Sam sort of felt guilty even though he didn’t initiate it.

“What’s this about?” He asked softly, his breathing fast and labored like he’d just worked out.

Dean pursed his lips but didn’t answer, hand moving to undo his brother’s buckle as he hung a right. He moved then, knee taking the steering wheel as his upper body turned, left hand grabbing Sam’s neck and drawing the younger Winchester into a patient, heated kiss, wet tongue running over his brother’s bottom lip as the car slowed.

Sam hooked his arms behind the seat, not fully allowing himself the indulgence of touching Dean back. He was afraid that, if he did, he’d take it further than his brother was likely willing. He had imagined time and time again, what it would feel like to kiss Dean and those full lips of his and it was actually happening. The younger Winchester could feel his dick ache against the fabric holding it down as he leaned into the kiss, craving more.

The car came to a halt finally as Dean pulled off the road, still using his knee, paused a moment to put her into park before he shifted as close as possible to Sam, taking his face up in his hands as Dean kissed him deeper. He felt like it was long overdue, unreasonably ignored for  **ages** , Sam seemed to be taking the invasion as well as he thought he might.

Sam knew he needed to pull back his reigns, he could feel his body pushing into Dean and, if he didn’t stop, he’d be straddling his brother before he knew it. The dominant parts of Sam were screaming at him to do something, but for now it was enough to let Dean do as he pleased. He was just afraid it’d end too soon.

The younger Winchester moaned and nipped at his brother’s top lip, bringing it into his mouth as he sucked on it.

Dean grabbed onto Sam’s right leg and pulled him closer as the smaller man shifted, his own left moving into position between the pair of his brother’s, knee pressing into the crotch of his jeans, rubbing against the growing erection.

“Sammy,” He breathed as the Impala began heating up, now without the car on, in the middle of the day, sun beating down on it’s black paint.

Sam could feel a string of sweat forming on his brow, but he knew it was only going to get hotter. He grinded against Dean’s knee, causing a winded moan, “Dean,” He wasn’t sure what he did to deserve his brother like this, but he wanted to savor every minute.

The younger Winchester’s resolve to not touch Dean came falling down, he couldn’t take it anymore. He wrapped his right hand tightly around the back of the older Winchester’s neck, kneading and pulling him in closer.

“Goddamn,” Dean breathed against his brother’s scorching lips, hands moving back to pull his jacket off. It was getting so hot in the car that he could barely breathe from it. He’d been wanting this for a long time-too long, in fact-considering how they were handling the current predicament.

Sam smiled when Dean pulled his jacket off, his fingers reaching out immediately to undo his brother’s belt buckle. He pulled the belt out of the loops so quick it made a snapping sound, the notion itself almost impatient. The younger Winchester grabbed his brother by the hips to pull him back in, wetting his lips as he eyed Dean up and down.

“Sam,” Dean breathed, the shaky tremor of the word making his whole body shiver. The heat was almost unbearable and his hands moved of their own accord, shoving Sam’s jacket and over-shirt down his biceps impatiently. His body was lifting before he could stop himself, right leg bending underneath him, forcing him up into Sam’s lap as he pressed their chests together.

Sam pushed the jacket and over-shirt away quickly, his hands settling low on Dean’s hips as he squeezed through the denim. It was hot as Hell out and oddly enough, it made the unfolding situation slightly more of a turn on. The younger Winchester thrust his hips up desperately, one hand fisting the back of his brother’s neck to pull him into another kiss. Sam’s breathing was erratic as he crushed his lips to Dean’s, tilting his head to gain more entrance as he teased the opening of his brother’s mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Dean parted his lips in response, tongue flicking out against his brother’s as his hands grabbed the back of Sam’s head, fingers twisting into his hair as the older Winchester’s hips rolled. He could feel the sweat practically pouring down his back already, the loud silence of the car as Sam’s side dipped with his weight, leather seats squeaking under his right knee. His jeans pulled tight on his thighs, the bottom layer t-shirt clinging to his chest as he settled on Sam’s lap.

Sam caught his brother’s tongue between his teeth gently and sucked on it, groaning as he pressed his hips up again. To say that he was aroused would be an  **understatement** , all of this was happening quickly and all Sam could think was  _want, want, want_. He reached down between the door and the seat and found the lever, he pulled it and the entire front seat reclined, giving them a little more room to work with. Sam’s hands found Dean’s hips again and he pulled his brother down on to him greedily, his voice raw and anxious, “ _Fuck_ , Dean.”

The older Winchester groaned into Sam’s mouth, hands shifting between them to grab at his brother’s belt, practically ripping it from the buckle, fingers shaking as he pulled the leather from it’s clasp and yanked it through the loops in two tugs. He moved his knees back, lips moving along Sam’s jaw as he bucked his hips forward, rocking them against one another. The Impala shook with the movement and he would’ve laughed, if he wasn’t strung up so tight. He’d been wanting to do this for far too long to break the mood now.

Sweat poured down his brow, along the bridge of his nose as he dropped his head, mouth opening and tongue dragging over his brother’s Adam’s apple.

Sam swallowed heavily and tried his best not to whine. God  _damn_  this was intense. It was cramped, but wonderful nonetheless and Sam couldn’t really imagine their first time happening any other way than this, _in the Impala_. He could feel his shirt clinging to him, a lot like Dean’s was doing, so he reached down to the hem of his brother’s shirt and lifted it up. He was sure Dean would be thankful for a little bit of air against his skin, and Sam would appreciate the view a little more. The younger Winchester rolled his hips hastily and willed himself not to take control, even though he wanted it.

Dean reached back, rolling the window down with a few quick twists of his wrist before turning once more and pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. He nipped along Sam’s jaw, “Shift up, kay?” And he grabbed Sam’s shirt as well, lifting it to his brother’s armpits and then over his head as quickly as possible.

It was practically scorching inside of the car now, and he was sure that his skin was some variation of bright fucking pink, the dots of gold freckles over nearly every inch of exposed flesh.

Sam complied easily enough, they were both shirtless now and he grinned when he noticed the freckles dusted along Dean’s shoulders. It was ridiculous though, as needy and hungry as they both were for one another, it seemed like they were moving as slow as a snail.

Sam practically growled as he pulled Dean back to him, his hips still moving impatiently beneath his brother, “I want you.” And  **want**  was putting it mildly. If he knew Dean would be okay with it, he would have done flipped his ass over and taken the reigns by now.

“Then take me,” Dean nearly swallowed the words as they came out, a reflex response and he smirked, his brows raising to Sam suggestively. He didn’t entirely care  _how_  it happened, what mattered was it happening **soon**.

Sam met Dean’s smirk with one of his own, yet slightly more devious than his brother’s as he rolled them both. He pressed Dean against the reclined seat forcefully, the leather squeaking from the movements. The younger Winchester’s fingers worked at his brother’s jeans quickly and efficiently as he sucked on the salty skin of Dean’s neck, nipping and making bruises rise to the surface.

Dean’s legs shifted, carefully kicking his shoes off and he reached forward to help his brother, hands working with Sam’s to get his jeans down his hips. They were practically glued to his skin from the heat and the leather under him was almost burning his skin. He took the younger Winchester’s jaw in hand, drawing Sam back over him and pressing their lips together. Even he was getting impatient at this point; sex couldn’t happen faster.

“Goddamn,” He breathed, throat mirroring the heat inside of the car, “Get your damn pants off.”

Sam leaned back a little and pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his face and smiled down at Dean. He undid the button to his jeans before sliding them down, shifting a little to pull them completely off, his cock throbbing as it strained against his abdomen.

The younger Winchester pressed his chest back against Dean’s as he brought two fingers to his mouth, applying saliva to both of them liberally before he reached down between them and slid the first finger into his brother’s scorching heat quick and without warning.

“Fuck,” Dean sat up on his elbows, cheeks heated as he looked at Sam. He had expected some sort of…  **Something**. A moment, at least, but _goddamn_. He wasn’t going to complain. “Careful,” He said, letting out a bated breath as he dropped back, legs spreading wider as he struggled against everything inside of him, to relax. It wasn’t easy, but he closed his eyes and breathed.

Sam leaned forward, his elbow against the seat next to Dean’s head as his lips ghosted over his brother’s neck, “Sorry.”

The younger Winchester worked his forefinger in and out of Dean as he kissed the damp skin, trying his best to relax the older man before adding another finger. It had a lot to do with Sam being so impatient. He’d wanted this for years and now it was practically just handed to him with no questions asked and he couldn’t think properly.

“S’okay, just… Just be easy,” Dean breathed out, touching the back of Sam’s neck and smiling, trying to ease Sam back down, “We got time for this.” The rough pad of his thumb brushed along his brother’s bottom lip and he shifted his hips, back arching into the larger man as he bent his knees.

Sam kissed Dean’s thumb gently before leaning further up, “I’ve just… I’ve wanted you for  _so damn long_ ,” Sam whispered against the shell of his brother’s ear before tracing it with his tongue. The younger Winchester could  _feel_  that Dean could handle another finger, he was relaxing around the first. But instead, he pulled back just a little and looked at him, “Tell me when you want more.”

“I want more  **now** , dammit,” Dean breathed, arms practically shaking with need, “Goddamn, I’ve wanted more for years already. S’fine, you just gotta be slow in the beginnin’, see? I can’t just be ready in two seconds.” He chuckled, “Kinda never really done this ‘fore.” And goddamn, he loved his brother, but some times Sam and him thought on entirely different wavelengths.

“You’ve never been  **fucked**  before?” Sam questioned as he slid another finger in painfully slow, picking his rhythm back up quick enough. If he would have known this was a first for Dean, maybe he could’ve staunched his need a little bit and took it slow like his brother deserved.

Dean nodded, looking down between them, watching his brother’s biceps flex and he groaned, “Goddamn.”

He had known it was what he wanted, being with Sam, and he didn’t give a fuck who was on top, but that was about the hottest thing he’d ever seen. It almost just threw him completely over the edge, knowing it was his brother’s fingers inside of him.

“Yeah, first,” He lipped numbly, barely able to keep track of what was being said and what wasn’t, “First time with’a guy, yeah.”

Sam couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face just then, “You’re in for a treat then.” The younger Winchester also knew it was going to be good for him as well, if how tight his brother was around his fingers was anything to go by.

Sam added the third finger a little slower than the second, giving his brother a minute to adjust before he worked more on opening him up.

“Hmm?” The older Winchester raised a curious brow, “Treat?” He didn’t understand what Sam meant.

Dean liked to think he wasn’t unpracticed when it came to things like sex, but this was  **actual**  uncharted territory for him, apparently not for Sam. He didn’t know much about the male body, except for the  _obvious things_. He’d always wondered what was so alluring about anal sex for men, but had never thought to look into it, mostly out of a few choice fears.

But every time he looked at Sam, goddamn, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it, he couldn’t stop thinking of his brother’s  **cock** , of being with him, or fucking him, or being fucked  _by_ him.

“You’ll see,” Sam smeared kisses all along his brother’s jaw as he moved his three digits in and out of Dean’s slowly, feeling his brother’s muscles give around him. If this was Dean’s first time being fucked, Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to pry his eyes from Dean’s face. He wanted to see his brother’s reaction if he took to it as well as Sam did. And the best part was, Sam was sure that Dean was completely naive about things like the prostate.

“I think you’re ready for me,” Sam murmured against the heat of his brother’s skin, “Want it?”

Dean sat up, hands reaching back to keep him relatively vertical and he nodded. He licked his lips, watching Sam. Dean trusted his brother, he knew the larger man wasn’t going to hurt him, but he wanted to see it happen the best he could. “Yeah, I wan’ it,” He said, voice heavy and breathless as he let the words reassure himself.

Sam nodded as he let his fingers slide out of Dean, he spit in his clean hand and rubbed it from base to tip, smearing it along with his pre-come to make him slick. The younger Winchester lined his hips up with Dean’s and pressed the blunt, plush tip of his cock against his brother’s hole at the same time that Sam pressed his lips to Dean’s for a quick reassuring kiss. He pushed in achingly slow, every muscle in his body showing the restraint he was using.  _God, it was worth it though._

Sam had been with a few guys before, but they’d never been virgins and Dean was,  _sort of_. And holy Hell he was tight and so fucking hot around Sam’s cock, he had to practically bite the inside of his mouth to keep from letting out a pleasurable yell.

“Sonofabitch,” Dean hissed out as he watched, as he struggled to keep himself calm. It was like he was being split open, almost. It was a deep, unusual, burning pressure that he was watching, Sam’s hips slowly growing closer to his. He could take this, it was nothing, he’d definitely had worse than this before, and lived.

It was painstakingly slow torture, and Dean let out a breath so shaky that his entire body trembled with it. He could smell the sweat and leather thick in the air, slowly becoming accompanied by their sex and, soon enough, that’s what the entire car would smell like.

Sam’s head snapped up to look at Dean and he raised a brow, “You good?” He pressed in fully, nice and snug against Dean as he felt his cock throb inside of him.

Dean was almost painfully tight and Sam could tell that he wasn’t fully lax, “Try to relax,” Sam bit his lip and squinted at Dean through one eye, “It’ll feel better for both of us, okay?”

“Yeah, okay, sorry,” Dean looked at Sam, dropping back against the leather as he willed himself to comply, even the muscles he hadn’t entirely used in this way. He closed his eyes, breathing out of his mouth as his hands dropped to Sam’s forearms, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, you’re just like a vice when you tense up,” Sam ran a hand along Dean’s chest and settled it on his neck.

The younger Winchester decided to pull back experimentally when he felt Dean relax a little, then pushed back in just as slow as he did the first time. It was literally the best and worst kind of torture wrapped into one.

Dean winced as he felt the pull and push of his brother, the cock inside of him becoming buried within him once more. It was almost brutal, how painful it was. He knew things would get better, they had to, surely there was a  _reason_  gay guys liked to do this so much, but goddamn, this had **better**  be worth it.

Sam pushed his knees up closer towards the back of the seat as he settled his brother’s thighs against his waist, his hands firmly on Dean’s hips as he watched himself pull out again before sliding back in.

He thrust in and out, nice and slow a few times before he took it upon himself to help Dean relax. With his hands under Dean’s knees, he pushed them towards his brother’s chest, trying to get the right angle. When Sam was sure, he pulled away before thrusting back in with a little more force.

Sam made sure to watch the older man’s face, he didn’t want to miss the split second when it turned from pain to pleasure.

He was confused at first, as Sam pushed his legs higher, but the second the younger Winchester thrust up into him, Dean’s entire body lit up. It was like lightening along his spine, it was coiling and overwhelming pleasure.

It was so instant, so sudden and uncalled for that his toes curled and he came, seed spilling down his stomach towards his pecs. He would’ve taken a moment to be embarrassed, if he wasn’t so completely blitzed and sexed at that moment.

Dean’s eyes widened, mouth popping open in surprise as he stared at Sam.

Sam chuckled lightly, moving his hips in and out a little more freely now as he leaned down and kissed Dean, “Told you.” Dean was still like a vice around him, his brother’s muscles flexing with his orgasm, but it was bearable and it was  **really**  starting to feel nice. He hadn’t expected Dean to come so easily, but something about it made his chest swell with pride.

Dean blinked in surprise, mouth still open and cheeks heating, “Well, goddamn, f’that don’t make me feel like a fuckin’ virgin.” He reached out, palming himself, still as rock hard as before. “Is it stupid to ask you to keep goin’? I kinda don’t wanna stop, yeah.” He almost couldn’t feel a thing, his legs and arms were shaking, his body was tingling, but it had to be the most amazing thing he’d ever felt in his entire life.

Sam used the seat as leverage as he leaned over Dean, fucking in and out of him with his lips parted, his right hand wrapped around his brother’s length, “Good, ‘cause I’m not done with you yet.” Sam nipped along Dean’s shoulder lightly, his hand working the older man’s cock slowly.

“Sam,” Dean breathed, legs tightening around his brother as he moaned. Each time the larger man thrust into him, it was like little curls of light twisting inside of him. “Goddamn, baby boy,” He hadn’t even been paying attention to the Impala around them, the rocking of her as Sam pumped his cock.

Little trails of sweat were practically pouring down Sam’s back as he continuously thrust into Dean. Sam palmed at Dean’s cock in hopes of getting his brother off twice before he managed to get off himself. Something like that would need to go on his list of accomplishments, he was sure of it. Which wasn’t really fair when Dean whipped out that nickname. Sam had always loved it, it twisted him up in ways he didn’t understand, yet completely put him at ease at the same time.

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam moaned, his voice low and hoarse as his cock twitched inside of his brother, “God, you feel amazing.”

“Fuck how  **I**  feel,” Dean practically slurred as he arched his back, “ _You_ …” He felt drunk with the lust, the heat of the car, the hot, tangy smell of sex that would hopefully stain the leather. His hands slipped along his brother’s biceps and he reached up to tweak one of his nipples.

“Can’t,” He breathed as Sam thrust up into him, shaking the car, “Don’t wanna be without this. It’s…” His hips bucked into Sam’s palm and he almost whimpered.

“I know,” Sam groaned, his lips seeking out any skin his mouth could reach. He peppered kisses along his brother’s shoulder, his neck and face as his thrusts quickened.

The younger Winchester instinctively picked up the pace at which he was jacking Dean off as well, tightening his grip around the head. Sam knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, he’d wanted this for too long and, with Dean’s hands on him, his own orgasm was inevitable.

A cool breeze came through the window and Dean felt it between his toes, reaching along his legs and he moaned. That, in contrast with the heat of the rest of his body, the man above him, and the Impala’s leather seats below him, it had him sensitive and gasping.

Dean began touching himself, as well as his brother, teasing their nipples as short gasps and whining sounds escaped his lips each time Sam would thrust into him.

Sam sighed when the air brushed along his sweat soaked skin, cooling him down a lot. Dean’s finger’s teasing his nipples was bringing him closer to his orgasm, but the heat was making it damn near impossible to get off.

“Fuck,” Sam moaned as he wrapped one arm around Dean and rolled them again, putting Dean on top of him. He felt his muscles relax a little more almost instantly and he grabbed Dean by the hips aggressively and thrust up into him.

“Sam!” Dean gasped, eyes widening as his palms pressed down on his brother’s shoulders, struggling to hold himself up as he felt the sheer force of the larger man fucking into him, the strong muscles of Sam causing the car to shudder in protest. He shifted his knees and pumped his calves, carefully rising in turn with each drop of his brother’s waist, and it caused his body to tremble. His head hung, sweat dripping down from his nose, onto his brother’s chest and running out along his stomach muscles, beading in his navel.

Sam rolled his head against the seat, moaning as he forced Dean down onto his length, “Touch yourself for me?” It was easier this way, his arms were tired and at least now he could use his leg muscles.

They were both soaking wet, nearly every inch of their bodies covered in sweat and the loud smacking sound of skin on skin reverberated through out the Impala. Sam’s hands kneaded into the supple flesh on his brother’s waist as he fucked up into him mercilessly, trying his best to get off despite the damn heat.

“Yeah,” Dean panted, licking his lips as he sat back up, one hand reaching behind him to rest on Sam’s leg and keeping his body still, the other taking his length and pumping in slow, careful pulls as the larger man rocked up into him, “Goddamn, baby boy.” It was almost like he was being suffocated, the heat in the Impala surrounding them and, just as he felt a trickled of sweat drip down his lower back, a second gust of cool wind traveled up his spine.

“Fuck,” He breathed between his numbed lips, knees becoming worn and scorched on the leather below them.

The sight of Dean bouncing up and down on his lap while Sam jacked himself off was quite possibly the sexiest damn thing he’d ever seen, and definitely what he needed in order to get off. Sam could feel the orgasm coiling tight in his hips as he slowed down, rolling his hips more gently up into Dean as he moaned, long and drawn out.

The older Winchester looked like a God that’d just stepped out of the shower, his beautiful freckled skin shining with the sheen of sweat and those big green eyes boring down into Sam’s, “Damn, you’re gorgeous.”

Dean felt his cheeks flush at the comment, eyes widening slightly as he smiled, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He’d never heard someone say something like  _that_  to him, so intimate, so intense and serious, in awe. It caused a throb in his cock and he grew considerably closer to climax again, because of it.

“Sammy, please,” He shuddered as his back arched.

Sam swatted Dean’s hand off of his cock and replaced it with his own, picking up just how Dean left off as he thrust up into his brother.

The younger Winchester notched his brows together as he felt the orgasm take him over. He parted his lips and shouted, “Fuck, yes!” He came deep in Dean, his cock pulsing inside of the heat. Sam had never imagined that his first time with Dean would be so hot, both literal and figurative.

The older Winchester grunted as he felt the scalding liquid, almost like magma, filling him and he dropped forward, hands barely holding him up as his nose touched Sam’s cheek and he was coming as well. It was practically violent, how sensitive he was, just touching Sam, just laying there, it was like tingles of lightening bolts through him, up his arms and legs and he nearly sobbed with it.

“Sammy,” He said, panting and writhing on his brother’s lap.

“Christ, Dean,” The younger Winchester groaned as he felt his brother’s muscles convulse, milking him dry. It was overwhelming and so undeniably perfect, everything he imagined it would be… and  _more_.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean despite the heat to hold him close, he turned his face to nudge at Dean’s lips for a kiss.

The older Winchester smiled weakly, lifting his head slightly and pressing his lips to Sam’s. His entire body was shaking so bad that he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and he slumped against his brother. He could barely even feel his legs at all. Not once in his entire life had he ever felt something this intense, it was like stars dotting his vision. And, even when he’d been younger, he’d never came twice in such a short fucking span of time.

Sam cupped his cheek and breathed heavily through his nose as he kissed his brother back, his mouth was dry from the heat, “I oughta kick your ass for finally deciding to make a move, out in the middle of no where, with the summer sun beatin’ down on us.” To be honest though, he wouldn’t have changed it for anything.

“Couldn’t help it,” Dean chuckled as he trailed lazy kisses along Sam’s neck, “Been thinkin’ about it the better part’a this week, an’ when we get in the car… S’almost the only thing I think of then, reachin’ over an’ jerkin’ you off or somethin’. I dunno… I just wanted to fuckin’ touch you.”

“Only when we’re in the car, huh?” Sam teased and sighed contently to have his brother’s lips on him.

“Mm, no,” The older Winchester reached up, taking Sam’s cheek in his shaking fingers, “S’just the only real time my mind gets the opportunity to stop thinkin’ about everythin’ ‘round us, an’ I can think about you most. I can’t help f’it veers off into sex sometimes.”

Sam grinned and tugged on the back of Dean’s hair playfully as he pressed his lips to his brother’s, “About damn time.” The heat between them was becoming sweltering, not to mention the sweat and come mixture making them stick together.

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” Dean’s head dropped back down on Sam’s shoulder, “You uh-you think you can lift me, or move me? M’not sure f’I can. Can’t really feel nothin’. Or, really,” He started to move and his body began shaking again, “Yeah, s’not really in my control.”

Sam rolled them again, laughing as he did so. When he pulled back, he used his shirt to wipe himself off before cleaning Dean up as well. He grabbed his pants and boxers from the floor of the car and slid them on, it would suffice for now and he sure as hell didn’t need a shirt for the time being. Sam leaned over and kissed Dean’s cheek, “Suppose you need me to dress you too?”

“I wouldn’t particularly be opposed to it,” Dean said numbly, his chest tightened at the sound of his brother’s laugh, and he’d do anything to keep that as a thing, to hear it at  **least**  once a day, even if it was at his own expense.

Sam slid close to Dean and picked his brother’s boxer briefs and pants up, maneuvering Dean’s legs so he could slide the clothing onto him all together so that he wouldn’t have to do them separately, “Think you can lift a little for me?”

Dean planted his feet and grunted as he arched up, sharp tingles twisting at his lower back and he breathed carefully, “That’s gonna hurt so fuckin’ bad soon, I can tell already.”

Sam pulled the pants and underwear up over his brother’s hips quickly so that he could relax, he buttoned his jeans and tapped him on the thigh, “It’s worth it though, right?”

The younger Winchester moved so that he was hovering back over Dean and he smirked, “If you can’t move that well, guess that means I get to drive then.”

“Mm, worth it,” Dean agreed, grinning as he took the back of Sam’s neck and pressed his lips to the larger man’s, wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist in a weak, slow, haphazard sort of way, “You should drive, last thin’ I wanna do is get us in a wreck ‘cause my ass is kickin’ my… Ass.”

Sam chuckled against his brother’s lips, his palms flat against his brother’s thighs, “Alright, scoot your  _ass_. I need some air.”

Dean sat up carefully. He was practically glued to the leather below his back when he moved and it made a sticky smacking sound as he lifted the best he could, shifting over to the passenger’s side and reaching out to open the door, “Fuckin’ mid-summer heat.”

Sam opened the driver’s side door and crawled out, leaning over as he put his hands on his knees. He stayed like that for about a minute or two, taking deep breaths before he stood up straight and stretched.

He looked at Dean over the hood of the car and winked at him, “You ready to get the Hell out of here?”

“Goddamn, yes,” Dean responded at once, wiping the sweat from his forehead and climbing back in the car as he pulled his shirt on, “M’sure we lost like ten fuckin’ pounds while fuckin’ in this car.” He took the front of his shirt, pinching the chest of it and pulling it outward over and over again to cool himself off.

Sam slid back into the car and shut the door, he looked himself over once and chuckled, he looked like a damn hippy with nothing but his jeans on. It was too damn hot though and, as soon as they hit the road again, the air was going to feel so damn good against his skin.

He looked at Dean and held his hand out, the corner of his mouth still pulled up in a lop-sided grin, “Keys, please?”

“Ah, shit,” Dean felt his pockets and leaned over, reaching between Sam’s legs, down into the floorboard of the driver’s side as he snatched them up. “Got ‘em,” He said, sitting back up and dropping them into Sam’s palm.

Sam slid the keys into the ignition, leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of Dean’s face before bringing the car to life, “Thanks.”

He put her in gear and pulled them back onto the road, the breeze was like a cool kiss to his skin. The memory of their first time would practically be seared into his mind, definitely not easily forgotten.


End file.
